Secrets of Spike
by yodajax10
Summary: When accidentally stumbling across Spike's diary, the Mane Six discover secrets on how Spike feels about each one of them.


It was a beautiful day in Ponyville, and everypony was getting ready. For tomorrow,Ponyville was holding a special event where all ponies will spend the day with their families. Everypony was excited for this...but Twilight felt worried about something. Her dragon assisstant, Spike never knew his family. He was hatched by Twilight at her magic examination and spent everyday with her. Twilight wanted to see if Spike wanted to come to the event that would happen the following day.

"Spike?" Twilight called. "Spike?" He looked around and saw a note on Twilight's desk. She looked and read;

**Dear Twilight, I went out for a stroll through Ponyville, I'll be back later. Love, Spike**

Twilight smiled. "I'll have to talk to him later." She said. Twilight then walked upstairs but she noticed something on Spike's pillow. She looked and it said _Spike's Diary_. Twilight smiled at that. She wanted Spike to make a diary and he did. As she looked at it, something made her jump.

"Hi Twilight!" said Pinkie Pie's voice.

Twilight got up and saw Pinkie Pie peeking through the window. "Pinkie Pie?" said Twilight. "How did you get up here?"

"How I got up here?" said Pinkie Pie. She began to think. "I didn't have a trampoline, I don't have wings, I don't have a turbo jetpack, so...I don't know." Pinkie Pie said, shrugging. Twilight looked confused, but rolled her eyes.

"Whatcha looking at?" said Pinkie Pie.

"I told Spike to make a diary a while ago, and he did." said Twilight. "Who knows how long he wrote and what he wrote in here." Pinkie Pie then jumped in Twilight's bedroom and snatched the diary from Twilight. "Hey!" said Twilight. "What are you doing?"

"Don't tell me you're peeking in Spike's diary!" said Pinkie Pie backing away. "You're being such a snooper!"

"I wasn't snooping!" said Twilight trying to get the diary from Pinkie Pie.

"Yes you were!" Pinkie Pie said in a sing-song tone.

"Pinkie!" said Twilight as she jumped on Pinkie Pie. They then both tumbled down the stairs and landed on the floor. Twilight got up as she noticed the diary on Pinkie Pie's face. "Hey!" said Pinkie Pie looking at the diary. "He wrote something about me!"

"Who's the snooper now?" said Twilight, smirking.

"Oh, come on Twilight!" said Pinkie Pie. "Let me read just one! Please?" Pinkie Pie made a puppy dog face, which Twilight tried her best to avoid. But it didn't work.

"Fine, we can read just one." said Twilight.

"Whee!" said Pinkie Pie. She then looked in the diary and read.

**"Dear diary, an event where all ponies celebrate a day with their families is happening in Ponyville, but I'm just a dragon. But still, I feel I have a family. Let's start my family with Pinkie Pie, though she acts really silly at some points, she's still always there for me. There was one time where I had a bad cold and I couldn't celebrate Twilight's birthday in Canterlot, but the next day, Pinkie Pie came to visit."**

"Oh! Oh!" said Pinkie Pie. "I remember this! I threw Spike a little get well party!"

_Spike was in his bed, still sick, but starting to get better. He opened his eyes a little but then jumped in the air when he heard a kazoo and saw confetti and streamers. _

_"SURPRISE!" said Pinkie Pie, jumping in front of him._

_"Pinkie?" said Spike, coughing a little. "What's going on?"_

_"I'm throwing a get-well party for ya, Spike!" said Pinkie Pie, jumping on his bed. "It's just you and me here! So what do you wanna do?"_

_"Well," said Spike. "Can we have a small party? You're jumping is making me dizzy."_

_Pinkie Pie smiled sheepishly. "Sorry." She said. "So what do you wanna do, Spike?"_

_"Well, I might need something to help cure my cold." said Spike, coughing heavily._

_"Hmm," said Pinkie Pie. "How about some soup?"_

_"I guess so." said Spike._

_Pinkie Pie went downstairs and started to make some soup._

_A while later, Pinkie Pie went back upstairs to Spike who sat up when he saw her. "Here's some soup!" said Pinkie Pie. "It's my Grandma's recipe!" _

_Spike started to slurp the soup on the spoon, but then his face turned red as a tomato. "Ah! AH!" said Spike. "HOT! HOT! HOT!" Pinkie Pie then quickly went downstairs to get water. She gave the water to Spike instantly gulped it down, and cooled down._

_"Feel better, Spikey?" said Pinkie Pie._

_Before Spike could say something, he noticed he wasn't as congested as he was before. "I'm...starting to feel better." said Spike._

_"That's great!" said Pinkie Pie. "Want some more soup?"_

_"Sure," said Spike. Pinkie Pie gave him some more soup, but before that, she had a jug of water to cool him down after the soup. "Thanks," said Spike._

_A while later, Spike was starting to feel much better then he was before. _

_"So, anything else you wanna do, Spike?" said Pinkie Pie._

_"Well, can you read me a story?" said Spike._

_"Sure!" said Pinkie Pie. She then hopped onto the bed and pulled out a Daring Do story. Pinkie Pie then began to read it as Spike smiled. A while later when Pinkie Pie was still reading, Spike got tired as he started to fall asleep next to Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie smiled warmly at Spike as she wrapped her arm around him._


End file.
